Kokuhaku
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Kaede tahu bahwa Nagisa memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya. Namun untuk kali ini saja! Kali ini saja ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Nagisa - Sosok yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya! [Oneshoot!] [NagiKae] [Warning :: Inside] [RnR!]


" _Minna-san!_ Pelajaran telah selesai, jadi kalian boleh keluar kelas sekarang!"

Sesosok _gurita_ kuning yang menjadi _guru_ dari kelas _3-E_ itu mulai bersuara, membuat para siswa dikelasnya menjadi senang minta ampun saat mereka memasuki jam istirahatnya setelah otak mereka yang dipaksa bertarung dengan rumus-rumus matematika

Ngomong-ngomong, sosok guru itu dipanggil dengan nama _Koro-sensei –_ nama yang agak konyol sih, namun namanya bukanlah sekedar nama biasa. Namanya berasal dari kata ' _Korosenai'_ yang berarti tidak bisa dibunuh – yang kenyataannya memang begitu, dia adalah makhluk aneh yang memiliki kecepatan hingga _20 Mach,_ yang artinya kau bisa pergi dari _Tokyo_ ke _Kyoto_ hanya dalam hitungan detik –

– Bahkan lebih dari itu, ia bisa pulang pergi dari _Tokyo_ ke _Italy_ dalam hitungan jam hanya karena ia menginginkan sebuah es krim, sungguh konyol tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya

" _Koro-sensei!_ Memangnya sekarang sudah istirahat?"

"Tentu saja _Kayano-san!"_

 _Kayano Kaede –_ seorang gadis yang juga siswa dari kelas _3-E,_ gadis manis berkulit putih dan berambut hijau cerah dengan iris mata _Hazel-nya_ yang menawan – bahkan senyum simpul diwajahnya membuat dirinya terlihat cantik sebagai siswi yang cukup rajin dikelasnya

Melempar senyum pada _Koro-sensei,_ malu-malu kepalanya menoleh kearah samping tepat disebelah bangkunya – sesosok remaja laki-laki yang belakangan membuat hatinya bergetar lebih kencang dari biasanya ketika berada didekat sosok itu

" _Na-Nagisa!"_ ucap _Kaede_ mencoba memanggil sosok itu

 _Shiota Nagisa –_ seorang remaja laki-laki yang menyerupai perempuan cantik, kulit putih serta rambut berwarna birunya yang sepertinya diikat dua, iris mata _Azure-nya_ kini terpaku pada _Kaede_ yang notabene memanggil namanya

" _Kayano?_ Ada apa?"

Tatapan polos _Nagisa_ kearahnya membuat wajah _Kaede_ sekilas memerah merona, bibirnya yang manis bergetar pelan ketika kedua tangannya masuk kedalam kolong mejanya – seolah mengambil sesuatu dari sana

"A-apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku?"

Ucap _Kaede_ agak terbata saat kedua tangannya keluar dari kolong meja dan membawa sebuah kotak _bento_ berwarna pink yang terlihat begitu feminim dari sana. Pandangannya terlihat malu untuk menatap langsung sepasang _Azure_ didepannya

 _Nagisa_ sempat terpukau untuk beberapa detik ketika _Kaede_ membuka kotak _Bento_ yang ia miliki. Isinya terlihat begitu lengkap dan membuat perut kosongnya berbunyi pelan

 _*Kriiiuuk!*_

"Hihi~ kau lapar bukan?"

 _Kaede_ kembali bersuara, kini ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap sepasang _Azure_ yang indah itu – tenggelam dalam indahnya sepasang _Azure_ yang _Nagisa_ miliki

Yah, bisa dibilang _Kaede_ memang memiliki rasa terhadap teman sebelah bangkunya ini. Meski ia malu untuk mengungkapkan rasanya pada _Nagisa,_ tapi kelakuannya saat berada didekat _Nagisa_ bisa ketahuan dengan begitu mudahnya – ia sangat gugup bila situasinya terasa begitu serius atau ketika mereka hanya berdua saja

Namun jika situasinya santai seperti ini, mereka bisa menjadi teman yang sangat akrab lebih dari yang lainnya

" _Gomen"_

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf padaku? Ayo makan siang bersama!"

Menutup kembali kotak _Bento_ yang ia miliki. _Kaede_ terlihat tersenyum dengan begitu senangnya saat ia menarik lengan _Nagisa_ secara paksa – membuat _Nagisa_ hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan sambil menuruti teman dekatnya itu

Mungkin dipikiran _Nagisa_ saat ini – selama ia bisa kenyang dan bisa membuat _Kaede_ senang karenanya, menurutnya itu tidaklah terlalu buruk

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **:: [Kokuhaku] ::**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Nagisa! Aaam~"_

" _Ka-Kayano?!"_

Desiran angin lembut disiang hari seperti ini memang terasa menyejukkan, suasana sepi dan damai dipinggir lapangan – [yang dibuat oleh _Koro-sensei] –_ memang sangat pas untuk bersantai, rerumputan hijau yang membatasi bangunan kelas dan lapangan terlihat bergoyang bahagia ketika angin mencoba merayunya untuk bermain bersama

Sosok remaja laki-laki berambut biru langit kini terlihat begitu terkejut dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya ketika sepotong _Kaarage_ yang dijepit dengan sepasang sumpit mengarah kearah mulutnya

 _Shiota Nagisa –_ kini hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya yang bergetar dan menatap sepasang manik _Hazel_ didepannya seolah berkata bahwa _'Aku bisa makan sendiri, jadi tak perlu disuapi lagi!'_

"Ayolah _Nagisa~_ buka mulutmu!"

Meski awalnya ragu, remaja yang memiliki mata yang tajam seperti seorang pembunuh pro itu membuka mulutnya perlahan ketika _Kayano Kaede_ – gadis yang menyodorkan sepotong _Kaarage_ itu memaksanya untuk membuka mulut

 _*Aaaam~!*_

Dan ya, _Kaede_ berhasil menyumpal mulut _Nagisa_ dengan potongan _Kaarage_ yang terlihat begitu nikmat, terkikik pelan ketika menatap _Nagisa_ yang kini mengunyah potongan _Kaarage_ dengan perlahan

" _Dou da?"_

Kembali menatap sepasang manik _Hazel_ yang berada disampingnya, membuat _Nagisa_ terpaku untuk beberapa detik ketika dirinya terkagum dengan ekspresi _Kaede_ yang menantikan jawaban darinya –

– ekspresinya begitu manis dimatanya hingga ia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis dikedua pipinya

"Enak kok, aku tak menyangka seorang penyuka _Puding_ seperti dirimu bisa membuat _Kaarage_ seenak ini!"

Ucap _Nagisa_ tersenyum dengan harapan bisa membuat _Kaede_ senang dengan ucapannya – bukan karena ia bohong. Ia jujur dengan perkataannya dengan harapan _Kaede_ bisa menampilkan senyum bahagianya padanya, karena baginya _Kaede_ adalah teman sekelasnya yang cantik dan berharga baginya

"B-Begitukah.."

" _Kayano?"_

 _Kaede_ menundukkan wajahnya menutupi kedua pipinya yang kini dipenuhi dengan semburat merah karena perkataan _Nagisa._ Bahkan tangan kirinya yang memegang kotak _bento_ yang berada dipangkuannya terasa sedikit bergetar

Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bahagia sekali ketika _Nagisa_ mau memakan _Bento_ miliknya dan memberikan senyum tulusnya hanya untuknya – untuk _Kaede_ seorang. Ia benar-benar bahagia hanya karena hal yang sederhana itu

Hatinya kini berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya – berdegup cepat serasa ingin meledak. Bahkan matanya kini terpejam erat mencoba meredam hatinya yang kini tengah dilanda rasa bahagia hanya karena sebuah pujian

" _Kayano?!"_

" _Ha-Ha'i!"_

Agak kaget saat _Nagisa_ memanggil namanya, membuat _Kaede_ tersadar dari keadaan sebelumnya dan tenggelam dalam manik _Azure_ yang indah itu – benar, sangat indah

 _Kaede_ tak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, entah kenapa berada disamping _Nagisa_ membuatnya senang dan agak gugup secara bersamaan – dia benar-benar tidak mengerti

Namun jika orang lain yang melihat tingkahnya maka mereka sudah menduganya bahwa _Kaede_ suka dengan _Nagisa_ –

\- itu benar! Dia sangat suka dengan _Nagisa!_

Tapi sayang _Kaede_ terlalu polos untuk mengerti hal itu, ia benar-benar belum mengerti perasaaan rumit seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang dan hanya bisa menikmatinya dalam diam

" _Kayano?_ Aku tadi memanggilmu tapi kau terus saja diam, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"A-Ah~ _Gomen Nagisa!_ Aku melamun"

Begitulah _Kaede,_ ia hanya bisa tertawa pelan menutupi rasa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini ketika menatap langsung wajah _Nagisa_ yang menatap khawatir tentang dirinya. Perhatian _Nagisa_ terhadap dirinya membuat pemilik manik _Hazel_ itu semakin nyaman didekatnya

Yah, dia hanya ingin merasakan hal seperti ini sedikit lebih lama. Bersama dan terus bersama sahabat sekaligus remaja yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya ini

.

.

.

' _Apa kau tahu Nagisa?'_

 _._

 _._

' _Aku ini menyukaimu...'_

 _._

 _._

.

 _ **\- [Next Day]**_

Hari berjalan seperti biasa, kelas _3-E_ yang biasa disebut sebagai _Kelas Pembunuh_ itu mulai menjalani pelajaran yang mereka ini pelajarannya adalah _Matematika –_ terlihat _Koro-sensei_ yang antusias menulis rumus-rumus _matematika_ dengan dua tentakelnya

Disisi lain, sepasang manik _Hazel_ mencoba diam-diam melirik kesebelahnya – sesosok remaja berambut biru yang kini fokus dengan pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh _Koro-sensei_

 _Kayano Kaede –_ entah mengapa ia begitu tertarik dengan _Nagisa,_ hampir setiap hari ia memperhatikan _Nagisa,_ memperhatikan wajah seriusnya, memperhatikan iris mata _Azurenya_ yang tajam nan dingin. Meskipun begitu ia amat menyukai mata tajam itu

Bahkan ia sendiri pun heran, kenapa ia sangat tertarik dengan lelaki yang menyerupai seorang perempuan ini?

 _*Teng! Tong!*_

Tanpa ia sadari bel telah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa jam istirahat pun akan segera dimulai. _Koro-sensei_ pun mengakhiri pelajarannya dengan sedikit berbicara kepada seluruh siswanya tak terkecuali dirinya – _Kaede_ sendiri

Selepas sang _Sensei_ pergi keluar sekolah, _Kaede_ kini mencoba curi-curi melirik kearah _Nagisa_ yang tengah asik sendiri

Ingin rasanya gadis bersurai hijau itu menegurnya seperti biasa yang ia lakukan, namun untuk sekarang entah kenapa ia merasa tidak begitu yakin. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin, hanya saja hatinya yang tengah menggebu membuatnya merasa sulit untuk menegur _Nagisa_ meski itu hanya sebatas salam saja

Tidak seperti kemarin saat ia mendapatkan ide yaitu mengajak _Nagisa_ untuk makan siang bersama. Kali ini _Kaede_ benar-benar kehabisan ide. Ia benar-benar bingung untuk memulainya darimana jika ia ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan _Nagisa_

Lagipula _Nagisa_ juga orangnya cukup pendiam dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara, ia hanya bicara seperlunya saja dan akan bicara jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran ataupun membuatnya tertarik. Karena itulah _Kaede_ kehabisan akal

Masalahnya? Hal apa yang akan ia bahas jika akan memulai pembicaraan dengan _Nagisa?_

 _Ayolah Kaede! Kau Pasti bisa!_ Batinnya mencoba meyakinkan diri

" _Na-Nagisa!"_

Ucapnya memberanikan diri memanggil nama depan sang remaja yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Suara agak berteriak tertahan dengan sepasang rona merah yang hinggap dikedua pipinya

Inilah yang dia lakukan. Setidaknya ia bisa memanggil _Nagisa_ dan menyapanya walau ia tak punya hal yang bisa dibahas nantinya – namun setidaknya ia berharap _Nagisa_ mempunyai cerita yang mau dibagi dengannya

" _Ka-Kayano..."_

" _Eh? A-Are?!"_

Oh tidak! Menjadi pusat perhatian membuat _Kayano_ sedikit merasa malu. Bagaimana tidak? Kini semua pasang mata yang ada dikelasnya menatapnya langsung ketika mendengar suaranya yang menjerit tertahan – memanggil nama teman sebelah bangkunya itu

Ini tidak seperti yang diharapkan oleh _Kaede!_ Ia hanya ingin berbicara dan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan _Nagisa –_ mungkin saja mengajaknya keluar kelas atau semacamnya –

\- buru-buru ia mengharapkan hal seperti itu, kini ia malah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa dikelas

" _Kayano-chan,_ kau lucu sekali ketika kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahmu itu"

Kini giliran _Akabane Karma –_ remaja berambut merah yang duduk dibangku paling belakang – bersuara. Tawa pelannya pun terdengar jelas ditelinga _Kaede_ membuat gadis bersurai hijau itu menundukkan wajahnya malu

Seluruh siswa dikelas hanya bisa tertawa pelan ketika menatap _Kaede_ yang tertunduk malu – mereka semua tahu kalau semua itu karena _Nagisa,_ hanya saja _Nagisa_ kurang peka untuk memahami perasaan teman sebelah bangkunya itu

Sedangkan _Nagisa?_ Ia memang tidak tahu menahu tentang keadaan yang _Kaede_ alami sekarang dan kurang memahaminya. Hanya saja ia kini tersenyum pada gadis bersurai hijau itu ketika nama depannya dipanggil olehnya

" _Kayano..."_

Sepasang mata _Hazel_ itu terlihat malu untuk menatap wajah _Nagisa._ Meski keraguan hinggap dihatinya ketika ia hendak menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan menatap wajah _Nagisa_

" _Na-Nagisa..."_

Dan begitulah... senyum _Nagisa_ seakan membuat dunia _Kaede_ berhenti – terpaku pada senyum _Nagisa,_ bahagia ketika sang pujaan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut meski itu hanya sekedar senyuman saja

Kedua pipinya dihinggapi rona merah ketika sepasang _Hazel_ yang ia punya tenggelam dalam indahnya _Azure_ yang terlukis indah didepannya – tenggelam dalam tatapan lembut _Nagisa_ hingga membuat _Kaede_ serasa mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang tak berarti

"Mau keluar sebentar?"

" _U-Um!"_

.

.

.

.

" _Na-Nagisa..."_

Angin terasa yang menerpa kulit terasa begitu lembut, suara gemuruh rerumputan hijau yang menari dipinggiran lapangan serta cuaca yang mendukung berupa langit yang berwarna biru indah dengan awan abstrak sebagai penghiasnya

Duduk direrumputan hijau tepat dipinggir lapangan bersama seorang remaja yang ia kagumi, surai hijaunya yang senada dengan rerumputan yang menjadi dudukannya teralun lembut oleh sang angin yang berdesir cukup kencang –

\- wajahnya memerah, sepasang _Hazel_ miliknya terlihat enggan untuk menatap si remaja bersurai biru disebelahnya meski ia sangat ingin menatap sepasang _Azure_ yang dingin itu

"Cuacanya bagus ya! _Kayano..."_

" _U-Um!"_

Gumamnya dalam perasaannya yang gugup. Dalam diam matanya mencoba melirik _Nagisa –_ remaja bersurai biru yang duduk santai disebelahnya itu

"..."

 _Kaede_ terpaku untuk beberapa menit ketika menatap wajah _Nagisa,_ rambutnya yang bergerak seiring dengan angin yang menerpanya, iris mata _Azure_ yang jauh memandang kedepan yang terlihat dingin namun sejuk

" _Kayano?"_

" _E-Eh?"_

Tatapan polos dari sepasang mata _Azure_ yang _Nagisa_ miliki seakan menjadi satu-satunya perhatian bagi _Kaede_ sekarang – terpaku pada tatapan sang pujaan, kedua pipinya memerah saat hal seperti ini terjadi padanya

" _Kau gugup?"_

" _Go-Gomen!"_

 _*Pluuk!*_

Matanya terpejam sebelah ketika tangan _Nagisa_ menggapai pucuk rambut hijaunya. Dielusnya pelan oleh _Nagisa_ membuat _Kaede_ hanya bisa terdiam menikmati elusan lembut yang _Nagisa_ berikan padanya

Mungkin inilah yang diinginkan kebanyakan gadis seperti _Kaede._ Ia tahu bahwa _Nagisa_ memanglah pribadi yang kurang peka terhadap perasaan seseorang, namun perlakuan lembutnya yang selalu diberikan padanya seolah menjadii kehangatan tersendiri bagi _Kaede_

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, kemarin kau terlihat lebih riang dari yang sekarang"

"Ti-Tidak kok! Aku hanya bingung ingin membahas apa denganmu"

"Begitukah?"

" _Um!"_

 _Nagisa_ tersenyum lembut seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang menutupi iris matanya yang indah seindah langit yang menjadi latar dimana mereka duduk saat ini. Tangannya mencoba bergerak menuju pucuk helaian rambut hijau milik _Kaede_ yang menatap jauh kedepan – entah apa yang ia pikirkan _Nagisa_ tidak tahu apapun tentang hal itu

 _*Pluk!*_

" _Are?"_

Mencoba menoleh kesamping, _Kaede_ terpaku pada tatapan _Nagisa_ saat ini – tatapan tulus yang lembut yang membuat hatinya terasa menghangat, elusan lembut dari _Nagisa_ tepat dipucuk kepalanya seakan memanjakan dirinya yang tengah dilanda rona merah diwajahnya

" _Nagisa?"_

" _Hm?"_

Desiran angin semakin lembut seiring dengan senyum tulus _Nagisa_ yang masih terpampang diwajahnya. Membuat _Kaede_ seakan tenggelam dalam indahnya senyum tulus dari _Nagisa_ yang jarang ia lihat

Inilah yang diinginkan oleh _Kaede_ yang sebenarnya – hatinya merasa ingin terus diperhatikan oleh _Nagisa,_ ingin terus dimanjakan oleh _Nagisa_ yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya belakangan ini, namun sayang pikirannya seolah membohongi dirinya sendiri

Ia ingin memiliki _Nagisa_ seutuhnya!

Ia tahu bahwa _Nagisa_ termasuk orang yang cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui perasaan seorang gadis macam dirinya. _Nagisa_ hanyalah seorang pelajar bodoh yang terus memikirkan bagaimana cara membunuh _Koro-sensei_ tanpa bisa menyadari perasaan orang lain tentang dirinya

Namun meski begitu, kehadiran _Nagisa_ seakan menjadi penyemangat tersendiri bagi _Kaede –_ Melihatnya kembali, melihat senyumnya yang tulus, membahas sesuatu dengannya, lalu pulang dengan hari yang begitu menyenangkan

Terkadang _Kaede_ berharap andai waktu berhenti – berhenti dimana saat _Nagisa_ meluangkan waktunya untuk selalu bersamanya dan membuatnya sedikit merasa bahagia. Namun itu hanyalah harapan, tak akan bisa ia lakukan

Walau begitu. Waktu yang sekarang bagi _Kaede_ adalah sebuah anugerah tersendiri baginya – karena baginya, jarang untuk _Nagisa_ yang begitu perhatian pada dirinya

"Boleh aku mengungkapkan sesuatu padamu?"

"..."

Ucap _Kaede_ dalam diam, rayuan sang angin seakan membawa ucapannya kata per kata pada _Nagisa_ yang duduk disebelahnya, surai hijau itu mencoba menutupi raut wajahnya yang entah bagaimana sekarang rupanya

Disamping itu, _Nagisa_ terdiam memikirkan apa yang barusan dikataka oleh _Kaede._ Memahami tiap kata yang dilontarkan _Kaede_ agar ia tidak terlalu salah paham pada _Kaede_

 _Mengungkapkan sesuatu?_

Dua kata itu masih terasa asing bagi _Nagisa_ yang notabene tidak paham dengan apa yang ada didalam isi kepala para gadis kebanyakan. _Mengungkapkan sesuatu?_ Apa ia selama ini berlaku buruk pada _Kaede_ sehingga mencoba mengungkapkan sesuatu padanya?

Dia tidak mengerti – benar-benar tidak mengerti...

Meski ucapan _Kaede_ sudah terlewat beberapa detik yang lalu, namun _Nagisa_ enggan untuk mencoba merespon. Bukan karena ia segan - hanya saja ia merasa ada yang ingin dikatakan lagi oleh _Kaede_ walau ia belum merespon ucapannya

"..."

 _Tak ada sepatah katapun dari Kaede, apa ia perlu merespon ucapannya yang sebelumnya?_

"Silahkan..."

Satu patah kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut seorang _Nagisa –_ mencoba menjelaskan pada _Kaede_ untuk mempersilahkan apa yang ingin ia utarakan pada dirinya. Meski ia terdiam duduk disamping _Kaede,_ namun hatinya merasa ada perasaan yang sedikit berkecamuk

Ini terasa canggung dari yang sebelumnya – ia tidak terlalu menyukai suasana seperti ini, hanya saja ia merasa takdir sudah memaksanya untuk masuk kedalam suasana yang membuat hatinya kini tak tenang

" _U-Um!"_

Lain _Nagisa,_ lain juga dengan _Kaede._ Wajah manisnya kini memerah layaknya kepiting yang baru saja direbus matang – tak kuat menahan rasa malu yang melanda dirinya

Ia tahu bahwa saat ini merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan sesuatu – mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai _Nagisa_ apa adanya dan menunggu apa yang dikatakan oleh _Nagisa_ sebagai jawaban untuknya

 _Tapi itu tidak seperti yang ia duga!_

Ini terasa berat bagi dirinya! Ia tak bisa menahan perasaan ini untuk waktu yang lebih lama – perasaaan yang menyiksa ketika ia berada didekat _Nagisa._ Ia ingin memiliki remaja itu seutuhnya – memilikinya dan terus bersamanya

Sepasang mata _Hazel_ indah miliknya bergetar ketika niat didalam hatinya telah sempurna. Mungkin hanyalah usaha yang kurang didalam dirinya saat ini – usaha untuk mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya pada _Nagisa_

 _*Srak..*_

" _Kayano?"_

 _Nagisa_ menoleh dengan tatapan penasaran ketika _Kaede_ beranjak berdiri dengan pandangan yang masih lurus kedepan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan si pemilik surai hijau itu namun ia rasa pilihan terbaik adalah diam bagi dirinya

" _Nagisa..."_

 _Mata itu..._

Entah kenapa sekarang _Nagisa_ mulai terpaku terdiam menatap ekspresi _Kaede_ yang sekarang – senyum dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca yang membuat dirinya merasa sedikit bersalah walau ia tidak tahu letak kesalahannya berada dimana

Sungguh! Ini benar-benar tidak seperti _Kaede_ yang ia kenal – _Kaede_ yang ceria yang selalu berada disisinya ketika ia membutuhkannya, _Kaede_ yang selalu mendukungnya dari belakang walau sesekali ia kerepotan karenanya, _Kaede_ yang mencoba selalu tersenyum pada dirinya

Cairan _liquid_ bening itu mulai jatuh ke pipinya, membuat _Nagisa_ merasa sangat khawatir akan keadaan _Kaede_ saat ini. Tatapan dan juga ekspresi tertahan _Kaede_ seakan mencoba memberitahu sesuatu pada dirinya yang tak bisa ia ketahui apa artinya

 _Dia bodoh! Tapi dia benar-benar tidak mengerti!_

Dan _Kaede_ pun mengerti tentang _Nagisa._ Remaja yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pusat perhatiannya itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya. _Nagisa_ hanya selalu menganggapnya sahabat dan akan selalu mengkhawatirkannya jika ia berada didalam masalah –

\- Namun _Kaede_ ingin lebih dari itu!

Ia tahu apa resikonya jika ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada _Nagisa,_ mungkin saja remaja bersurai biru ini menjauhinya hanya karena perasaannya, atau mungkin _Nagisa_ tidak pernah berpikir untuk merubah status hubungannya dengan dirinya

Tapi satu yang ingin _Kaede_ lakukan – ia hanya ingin mencoba melepas semua isi hatinya yang begitu menyesakkan ini. Membuatnya sesak hingga sulit untuk memilih kata yang pas untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada _Nagisa_ seorang

"A-Aku..."

"..."

" _Kayano?"_

"A-Aku tunggu dirimu sore nanti! _Jaa~!"_

 _*Drap! Drap!*_

Dan begitulah. Akhirnya _Kaede_ menggagalkan pengakuannya pada _Nagisa_ hanya karena ia sangat gugup hingga sulit untuk bisa mengungkapkan semuanya pada _Nagisa_ dan memilih untuk pergi ke kelas meninggalkan _Nagisa_ seorang disana

Sementara _Nagisa?_ Ia hanya bisa terdiam bingung menatap _Kaede_ yang tengah berlari kearah kelas

.

.

.

' _Dasar Nagisa!'_

 _._

 _._

' _Kau tidak peka sama sekali!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sore hari mulai menimpa bumi – meninggalkan langit yang awalnya biru cerah kini berganti menjadi oranye yang indah, alunan merdu dari burung yang terbang bebas mengangkasa terasa begitu lembut seiring dengan kakinya yang melangkah kedepan

" _Ne... Nagisa-kun"_

 _Akabane Karma –_ sosok remaja bersurai merah itu mulai membuka suara, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang pantas untuk dibicarakan dengan sesosok remaja bersurai biru langit yang berjalan disebelahnya

Kedua pasang matanya yang senada dengan surai merahnya menatap lurus kedepan. Mungkin ia terlihat seperti siswa nakal yang selalu memiliki masalah dengan siapapun – namun aslinya dia adalah pribadi yang cukup baik

" _Hm?"_

Ucapan ambigu itu terasa bagaikan respon dari _Nagisa –_ sosok remaja surai biru cerah yang berada disebelahnya bagi _Akabane Karma._ Meski ia tahu bahwa _Nagisa_ kini menoleh kearahnya, _Karma_ tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menoleh kearah _Nagisa_ dan tetap memandang jauh kedepan

"Aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi bagaimana kesanmu tentang _Kayano-chan?"_

 _Karma_ tahu apa hubungan _Nagisa_ dengan _Kaede_ dan tahu tentang perasaan _Kaede_ yang sebenarnya hanya dari melihat tingkahnya saja – karena itulah ia memberikan pertanyaan tentang _Kaede_ pada _Nagisa_

 _Nagisa_ tahu semua yang ada didalam kelasnya merupakan sahabatnya terlebih pada _Kayano Kaede._ Namun _Nagisa_ terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaaan dari sahabatnya sendiri

Disamping itu _Karma_ pun memang suka menjahili _Nagisa_ maupun _Kaede_ karena hubungan mereka berdua, tak jarang bagi _Karma_ untuk menggoda _Nagisa_ dan _Kaede_ secara bersamaan belakangan ini

"Tentang _Kayano?"_

"Tentu!"

"..."

 _Nagisa_ memegang dagunya pertanda ia berpikir sejenak, meski dikepalanya banyak gambaran tentang _Kaede –_ entah itu saat ia tertawa, senang, sedih ataupun ekspresi yang lainnya – namun untuk memberikan sebuah kesan pada _Kaede_ terasa begitu sulit bagi _Nagisa_

 _Kayano Kaede_ adalah seorang gadis manis bersurai hijau yang telah lama menjadi sahabat baginya, pribadi yang cukup menyenangkan disaat bersama dan memiliki banyak ekspresi dibalik wajah manisnya – mungkin itulah gambaran _Kaede_ yang ada dikepala _Nagisa_ sekarang

Tapi baginya, itu terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan pada _Karma_

"Aku mungkin tidak terlalu pandai dalam merangkai kata, namun kurasa ia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki selain dirimu _Karma-kun"_

 _Nagisa_ tahu pemilihan kata itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi ia rasa itulah yang terbaik karena ia tak menemukan kalimat lain didalam kepalanya

Ia bukanlah orang yang pandai berbicara macam _Koro-sensei_ yang selalu memberikan motivasi ataupun dukungan pada murid-murid tercintanya, disamakan dengan _Karma_ yang memiliki kharisma pun ia tak pantas untuk hal itu

Ia hanyalah remaja berpandangan dingin yang ingin masa sekolahnya ini akan selalu terkenang selalu bersama para sahabatnya yang selalu ada untuknya – mungkin ia tahu beberapa tahun kedepan semua sahabatnya tak bisa bersama lagi dengan beberapa alasan yang masuk akal, namun setidaknya ia berharap teman-temannya nanti bisa kembali berkumpul dalam acara reuni meski itu masih hanya harapan mengingat itu masih jauh beberapa tahun lagi

"..."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah _Nagisa-kun!"_

"Apa maksudmu _Karma-kun?"_

"Tidak! Tidak ada maksud apapun kok!"

 _Karma_ tertawa pelan ketika sekilas ia melihat raut ekspresi penasaran yang dikeluarkan oleh _Nagisa_ seiring dengan cahaya matahari menyinari dibalik awan dengan langit yang berwarna oranye cerah yang terlihat begitu indah

Ternyata benar! – _Nagisa_ yang selalu ada dipikiran _Karma_ tidak pernah berubah. Sosok remaja dengan tatapan mata layaknya pembunuh professional itu terlalu buruk untuk memahami apa yang ada di dalam isi hati orang lain termasuk sahabatnya sendiri –

\- Maksud _Karma_ adalah _Kaede!_

Ia adalah sosok yang tahu perasaan _Kaede_ terhadap _Nagisa_ selain _Nakamura_ dan yang lainnya. Meski _Kaede_ selalu mengelak ketika ditimpa dengan pertanyaan yang menanyakan tentang hubungannya dengan _Nagisa_ , namun mereka semua tahu perasaan _Kaede_ hanya dari melihat tingkah lakunya saja

Namun _Karma_ hanya bisa mendoakan hubungan mereka berdua menjadi baik-baik saja, mengingat kasihan juga dengan _Kaede_ yang selalu menahan perasaannya pada _Nagisa_ dan _Nagisa_ yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan _Kaede_

"..."

"Oh ya _Nagisa-kun,_ kau tidak pulang dengan _Kayano-chan?_ biasanya kau selalu pulang bareng dengannya"

"Oh itu, Aku tidak melihatnya sejak sepulang sekolah tadi, jadi aku pulang terlebih dahulu"

"Hm?"

 _Karma_ diam dengan sedikit ambigu. Entah ini perasaannya atau bukan, namun ia rasa _Kaede_ tadi masih ada dikelas –

\- Ia tidak terlalu peduli sih, namun ia rasa _Nagisa_ terlihat cukup mengkhawatirkannya – begitu jelas dari raut wajahnya

"Apa yang kau katakan _Nagisa-kun?_ Seingatku tadi _Kayano-chan_ masih ada dikelas ketika semua siswa sudah mulai melangkah pergi untuk pulang ke rumah"

" _A-Apa?"_

 _._

 _._

" _A-Aku tunggu dirimu sore nanti! Jaa~!"_

 _._

 _._

' _Jadi itukah maksudmu Kayano?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan tebakan _Karma_ benar! Mungkin jika didunia ini ada seseorang yang paling peka terhadap orang lain, maka _Karma_ bisa dimasukkan kedalam kategori tersebut

Bukan tanpa alasan. Biasanya sih _Nagisa_ memang selalu pulang bersama _Kaede_ walau sesekali ia pulang dengan dirinya. Namun melihat raut wajah _Nagisa_ yang cukup khawatir ketika ia bilang bahwa ia tidak melihat bayangan _Kaede_ saat pulang sekolah – sejak saat itu _Karma_ tahu bahwa _Nagisa_ mengkhawatirkan si surai hijau itu

 _*Swuuush!*_

" _Na-Nagisa-kun?"_

" _Gomen Karma-kun!_ Kau boleh pulang tanpa diriku, aku akan kembali ke kelas dulu!"

Dan cerita romansa itu kembali dimulai ketika _Karma_ tersenyum simpul menatap _Nagisa_ yang berlari kembali ke kelas mereka – menemui _Kaede_ yang diduga masih berdiri dikelas menunggu kedatangannya

.

.

.

' _A-Aku lupa!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku lupa jika aku punya janji padamu Kayano!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Drap! Drap!*_

Suara derapan langkah kaki yang lebar itu terdengar memantul disana, menampilkan siluet seorang remaja bersurai biru indah yang tengah berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Meski peluh terlihat sedikit mengucur dari dahinya, namun hal itu tak membuatnya sedikitpun menyerah dan lelah untuk tetap berlari

' _Tunggu aku Kayano!'_

Raut wajahnya begitu terlihat khawatir, ucapan batinnya yang senantiasa memanggil sang gadis bersurai hijau yang berkata padanya bahwa ia harus menemuinya sore ini namun ia lupa akan hal itu

 _*Braak!*_

 _Nagisa_ – pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu membuka pintu utama gedung sekolah lama dengan agak kasar. Langkah kakinya memantul dari dinding gedung itu dan terus memantul ketika langkah kakinya semakin melebar

' _Kayano!'_

Matanya tidak bisa fokus lagi, hatinya terasa begitu bergetar khawatir. Bahkan keringat yang mengucur akibat berlari dari tempat ia bersama _Karma_ hingga kembali ke sekolah yang cukup jauh dan membuat siapapun pasti akan lelah

Ini salah! Ini salah! Dan ini salahnya!

 _Nagisa_ mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika ia lupa pada ucapan _Kaede_ yang menyuruhnya untuk menemui _Kaede_ ketika sore hari telah tiba – dan bodohnya ia saat sore hari telah tiba ia melupakan hal itu

Meski ia tahu kalau nanti _Kaede_ akan marah padanya, namun setidaknya jika benar ia masih berada dikelas _Nagisa_ bisa meminta maaf terlebih dahulu karena ia melupakan janji padanya

Karena satu hal yang terpenting baginya – _Kayano Kaede_ adalah sosok yang amat berharga bagi dirinya!

 _*Sraaak!*_

" _Kayano!"_

"..."

Ucap _Nagisa_ dengan lantang memanggil nama _Kayano Kaede,_ namun seketika ia diam membisu saat menatap sosok _Kaede_ yang kini berdiri dibangkunya membelakangi _Nagisa_ sehingga ia tak bisa menatap ekspresi yang saat ini _Kaede_ pasang

" _Ka-Kayano?"_

 _*Drap... Drap...*_

Kakinya perlahan berjalan mendekati _Kaede_ yang masih terdiam seiring dengan bibirnya yang kembali memanggil nama sang gadis berharap yang dipanggil mau menampakkan wajahnya pada dirinya

Masih belum mau menoleh meski dipanggil beberapa kali olehnya, membuat _Nagisa_ semakin penasaran sekaligus khawatir – khawatir akan gadis bersurai hijau itu marah dan membencinya karena kesalahannya

 _*Grep!*_

" _Kayano!"_ ucapnya khawatir yang dapat dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang begitu cemas pada gadis yang lengannya kini ia genggam itu

 _Nagisa_ terdiam menunggu jawaban dari _Kaede._ Meski ia merasakan ada getaran pada _Kaede_ ketika ia menggenggam lengannya – namun itu tak membuat _Kaede_ mau berbalik dan menatap wajahnya. Menyadari hal itu membuat _Nagisa_ melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan _Kaede_

" _Gomen,_ aku mengecewakanmu..."

Dilain sisi. _Kayano Kaede –_ gadis manis nan cantik bersurai hijau yang berdiri membelakangi _Nagisa_ itu masih terdiam membisu, raut wajahnya benar-benar tak terlihat berkat rambutnya yang menutupi akan ekspresi yang ia pasang kali ini

Meski ada rasa marah pada _Nagisa_. Namun tetap saja hatinya seakan luntur akan ucapan lirih dari sang pujaan hatinya itu, kata maaf dari _Nagisa_ seakan melelehkan semua sifat keras kepalanya dan mencoba merayu untuk berbalik dan menatap wajah yang dipasang _Nagisa -_

 _\- Namun tetap saja ia masih enggan!_

Jika mungkin ia mengikuti apa yang diinginkan hatinya, maka ia akan _berbalik pada Nagisa Memeluk erat sang pujaan dengan mengutarakan semua isi hatinya yang dipenuhi akan semua perlakuan Nagisa mengatakan bahwa ia sungguh mencintainya dan ingin selalu bersama dengannya selamanya!_

Tapi apa ia mau melakukan hal seperti itu?

" _Gomennasai Kayano._ Aku tahu kau marah padaku namun setidaknya berbaliklah, kumohon..."

Ucapan lirih dari _Nagisa_ seakan menjadi pemicu untuk _Kaede_ segera berbalik menghadapinya. Meski sifat keras kepalanya memerintahkannya untuk tidak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan _Nagisa._ Namun hati kecilnya serasa rindu dengan iris mata _Azure_ yang indah itu

 _*Sraak...*_

" _Kayano-"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Gomen...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Membuatmu menangis seperti ini...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ka-Kayano?!"_

 _Nagisa_ terkejut dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat ketika mendapati _Kaede_ yang kini berbalik kearahnya dengan sebuah _liquid_ bening yang mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya – hal itu seakan menorehkan sedikit luka pada hati _Nagisa_

 _Ini salahku! Tolong Maafkan aku!_

Mungkin itulah yang ingin ia katakan saat ini, namun melihat _Kaede_ yang terdiam tanpa sedikitpun memberikan respon yang berarti padanya – membuat _Nagisa_ enggan untuk mengatakan hal itu

Bukan karena gengsi untuk mengakui kesalahannya, dia hanya mencoba untuk mengerti dengan apa yang _Kaede_ rasakan. Membiarkan terlebih dahulu si pemilik surai hijau ini sedikit merasa tenang

Jika mempertanyakan tentang siapa yang salah, maka _Nagisa_ bersedia sebagai sosok yang pantas untuk disalahkan. Ini semua karena kecerobohannya yang bisa-bisanya melupakan apa yang dikatakan _Kaede_ tenang menemuinya setelah sepulang sekolah – dengan kata lain yaitu sore hari

Tapi melihat _Kaede_ menangis karena kecerobohannya?

' _Bodohnya Aku!'_

Tangannya perlahan terulur – mencoba menggapai cairan bening yang mulai jatuh ke pipi _Kaede._ Disapunya pelan tanpa sedikitpun maksud lain hingga membuat _Kaede_ sedikit merasa terkejut

" _Na-Nagisa..."_

" _Gomen"_ ucapan itu terlantun tulus dari bibir _Nagisa,_ pandangan matanya menatap sepasang sepatu yang ia kenakan dan takut untuk menatap ekspresi _Kaede_ saat ini, "Aku meninggalkanmu sendirian..."

"..."

Sepasang _Hazel_ itu menatap _Nagisa_ yang kini tertunduk takut untuk melihatnya. Rasa kesal dan marahnya pada sang pujaan serasa hilang lenyap tak tersisa sesaat setelah permintaan maaf dari _Nagisa_ menyelundup masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya

" _Ka-Kayano..."_

Dan kali ini _Nagisa_ mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengadahkan kepalanya – menatap sepasang _Hazel_ yang saat ini senantiasa menanti iris _Azure_ yang ia miliki

"Um! Tidak apa-apa kok!"

" _Kayano! Gomennasai Gomennasai!"_

" _Um!_ Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf sebanyak itu padaku _Nagisa"_

"Itu tidak bisa, aku harus meminta maaf padamu karena aku meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi –"

"- Terlebih, kau adalah sosok yang berharga bagiku!"

 _*Swuuuush~!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Nagisa...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Apa kau mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan itu membuatku merasa seperti melayang diudara karenamu?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Nagisa!"_

Matahari benar-benar begitu indah jika dilihat dari halaman gedung sekolah mereka yang notabene berada dibukit. Langit sore yang perlahan bersinar menembus awan putih abstrak yang bergerak bebas terasa menyejukkan semua pasang mata yang ada disana

Di sore itu pun, _Kaede_ menyerukan suaranya memanggil _Nagisa_ yang kini terpaut jarak sejauh satu meter dari dirinya. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal kini berada didadanya memberikan postur tubuh persis seperti di _Manga Shoujo_ dimana sang _Main Heroine_ mengutarakan perasaannya pada sang _Hero_

" _Uh?"_

 _Nagisa_ membalikkan tubuhnya – mendapati sosok _Kaede_ yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk dengan berlatarkan gedung sekolah mereka mengingat mereka saat ini berada dihalaman sekolah hendak pergi menuju rumah mereka masing-masing

" _Kayano?"_

" _..."_

" _Na-Nagisa!"_

Ini terasa berat bagi _Kaede!_ Meski ia sudah melampaui semua yang ia bisa termasuk mengadahkan kepalanya menatap _Nagisa_ yang kini memandangnya dari sana. Tapi tetap saja mengutarakan apa yang selama ini ia tahan didalam hatinya pada _Nagisa_ terasa begitu berat dan sedikit memalukan!

 _Mengutarakan perasaannya berharap Nagisa berjalan mendekatinya Perasannnya lalu dibalas dengan hangat oleh Nagisa Menjadi sepasang kekasih yang selama ini ia inginkan?_

Semua dugaan itu sudah terangkai bagaikan sebuah _puzzle_ yang membingungkan. Namun tetap saja dugaan hanyalah sebuah dugaan – tidak ada artinya sama sekali jika ia tidak berusaha!

 _*Drap... Drap...*_

Kembali – _Kaede_ dikejutkan dengan suara langkah kaki yang sepatu itu, membuat _Kaede_ terpaksa mengadahkan kepalanya kedepan dan mendapati sosok _Nagisa_ yang kini tengah berjalan mendekatinya dengan sedikit senyum yang nampak dari wajahnya

"Ada apa _Kayano?_ Ayo pulang..."

"..."

"A-Aku..." suaranya agak tersendat – mencoba melawan semua kegugupan yang melanda dirinya. "...Ingin menyatakan sesuatu padamu!"

" _Ya?"_

Dan inilah saatnya! Ia sudah melewati semua keraguan yang ada didalam hatinya dan tidak akan bisa kembali kedalam posisi awal hingga mengharuskannya untuk melanjutkan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan

 _Pasti bisa! Pasti bisa!_

Mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri dengan dua kata yang berpasangan itu, _Kaede_ kini memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah _Nagisa_ yang kini berada didepannya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal sedikit gemetaran itu

Inilah saatnya! Walau ia tidak tahu apa jawaban yang akan datang padanya namun setidaknya perasaan hatinya ini tersampaikan dan tidak lagi membebani dirinya!

"A-Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak pandai merangkai kata yang bagus..."

"Merangkai kata?" didapatinya alis _Nagisa_ yang naik sebelah, membuat jantungnya serasa dipompa dua kali lebih cepat "Apa serumit itu?"

"A-Aku –"

" _Ya?"_

"- Aku menyukaimu _Nagisa!_ Aku benar-benar menyukai dirimu sejak lama! _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Bodoh!'_

 _._

 _._

' _Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan rona merah sesaat setelah mengatakan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Meski ia merasa lega setelah mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini ia tahan, namun tetap saja apa yang menjadi jawaban akan terasa lebih menakutkan bagi _Kaede_

 _Bagaimana jika ia ditolak? Misalnya?_

"..."

Lain _Kaede_ lain juga dengan _Nagisa._ Apa yang baru saja _Kaede_ katakan padanya terasa begitu berat dan mengacak semua apa yang ada dikepalanya – bingung untuk melakukan apa setelah ini

Ia masih tak menyangka jika sahabatnya ini benar-benar menyukainya – menyukai dalam artian perempuan terhadap laki-laki bukan sebagai sahabat tentunya. Iris _Azure_ nya terlihat sedikit membulat terkejut

Meski apa yang baru saja terjadi terasa seperti ilusi – namun tetap saja kenyataannya bahwa telinganya tak akan pernah membohongi dirinya sendiri!

Ia tidak terlalu paham dengan perasaan yang disebut dengan _suka_ itu. Memang tidak terlalu penting sih didalam kehidupan sekolah namun tetap saja setiap orang memiliki perasaan itu terhadap orang lain –

\- dan karena itulah ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya _menyukai_ orang lain, karena pada dasarnya ia tak pernah tahu apa yang dirasakan hatinya!

 _Pikirannya dengan Hatinya serasa bertolak belakang!_

 _Kayano Kaede –_ ia tidak terlalu tahu perasaannya sendiri pada gadis bersurai hijau yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada dirinya itu. Meski ada perasaan nyaman didekat _Kaede_ namun pikirannya seakan menyimpulkan bahwa ia dan _Kaede_ hanyalah sebatas sahabat – tidak pernah lebih dari itu!

 _Jadi apa yang dimaksud dengan perasaan suka yang sebenarnya? Apa perasaan nyaman bisa dikatakan sebagai perasaan suka yang sesungguhnya?_

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti! Dan entah kenapa sekarang ia paham apa yang dikatakan _Karma_ sore tadi!

"Aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa seperti ini! Tapi perasaan ini tidak bisa kutampung lagi untuk waktu yang lebih lama!"

" _Ka-Kayano?"_

"Kau tidak tahu _Nagisa!_ Kau tidak tahu betapa pedihnya menahan perasaan ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama!"

Dan pandangannya pada _Kaede_ sekarang berubah. Sepasang iris _Azure_ yang awalnya membelalak terkejut itu digantikan dengan tatapan khawatir yang ia miliki – menatap _Kaede_ yang kini mulai sedikit emosional

Ditatapnya sepasang _Hazel_ yang mulai berkaca-kaca itu dalam-dalam, mencoba menelusup masuk kedalam semua yang dipikirkan oleh _Kaede_ saat ini meski itu terasa mustahil bagi dirinya

"Kau terlalu bodoh _Nagisa!_ Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku dan memaksaku untuk menahan semua perasaan yang tertahan ini!"

" _Ka-Kayano!?"_

"Tapi bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya menyukaimu seperti ini?!"

Cairan bening itu kembali tumpah dari sudut pasang mata _Hazel_ yang _Kaede_ miliki, membiarkan air matanya yang mulai turun ke pipinya dengan sorot mata yang masih menatap _Nagisa_ lekat-lekat – dan hal itu membuat hati _Nagisa_ seakan teriris oleh sesuatu

 _Ini terasa pedih! Sosok Kaede yang menangis didepannya serasa mengiris hatinya sendiri!_

.

.

.

' _Gomen...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Gomen, Kayano!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Gomen..."_

Sepatah kata itu seakan menghancurkan semua harapan yang telah dibangun _Kaede_ selama ini. Perlahan kedua pasang _Hazel_ indah yang ia miliki membulat sempurna ketika mendapati sosok _Nagisa_ yang kini tengah menunduk

 _Perasaan apa ini? Ia tidak mengerti? Apa ada maksud lain dari Nagisa tentang kata maafnya?_

Mencoba tersenyum meski itu terasa pahit bagi dirinya sendiri. Pandangan matanya masih senantiasa menunggu _Nagisa_ untuk menatapnya walau air matanya membanjiri kedua pipinya

" _Hiks~ Na-Nagisa..."_

Di lain sisi. _Nagisa_ merasa terkejut ketika mendengar isakan tangis dari gadis yang berada didepannya ini – memaksanya untuk mengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah _Kaede_ yang sekarang –

\- Dan iapun kembali terkejut ketika mendapati sosok _Kaede_ yang menangis padanya dengan wajah yang tersenyum meski itu terlihat sulit

 _Dan sekali lagi! Itu terasa mengiris hatinya!_

Ia meminta maaf karena kebodohannya yang selama ini tak menyadari perasaan _Kaede_ yang sesungguhnya. Namun karena pengakuan maafnya membuat _Kaede_ menjadi seperti ini – Menangis dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat menyakitkan!

 _Dan entah kenapa... ia menyesal untuk meminta maaf pada Kaede jika pada akhirnya menjadi seperti ini!_

" _Kayano.."_

" _Hiks~_ apa aku tidak berarti bagimu _Nagisa?"_

"A-Apa yang kau katakan _Kayano?!"_

Kali ini _Nagisa_ yang terbelalak, ia hanya ingin meminta maaf karena tidak memahami apa yang dirasakan oleh _Kayano,_ tapi kenapa arah pembicaraan ini seperti kearah yang lain saja?

Jika boleh berkata jujur. Keberadaan _Kaede_ merupakan hal yang sangat begitu berharga bagi _Nagisa,_ perlakuan hangatnya yang membuat _Nagisa_ merasa nyaman, senyum manisnya yang membuat _Nagisa_ merasa senang, begitu juga dengan kebahagiaannya yang membuat _Nagisa_ merasakan apa arti sahabat yang sesungguhnya

 _Tapi? Kenapa Kaede harus bertanya seperti itu padanya?_

Dilain sisi, _Kaede_ merasa seperti semuanya sudah berakhir. Air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya ia biarkan begitu saja tanpa ada niat untuk menghapusnya, bahkan kata maaf yang _Nagisa_ lontarkan padanya terasa seperti membuat seluruh tubuhnya membeku tak dapat digerakkan

Ini menyedihkan! Ini sungguh menyedihkan baginya! Meski ia tidak tahu apa maksud lain dari perkataan maaf _Nagisa,_ namun tetap saja kata yang dilontarkan oleh sosok yang menjadi perhatiannya selama ini terasa seperti penolakan bagi dirinya!

" _Hiks~ Nagisa..."_

" _Ka-Kayano..."_

"Katakan padaku _Nagisa!_ Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"...!"

 _Nagisa_ tidak mengerti sekarang, _Kaede_ berubah sejak ia melontarkan kata maafnya pada gadis bersurai hijau dengan sepasang manik _Hazel_ yang memberi kesan manis pada wajahnya yang cantik itu – kata maaf yang dilontarkan karena selama ini ia tidak menyadari perasaan yang _Kaede_ simpan untuknya

Tapi ada apa ini? Kenapa _Kaede_ seperti salah mengartikan kata maafnya?

" _Nagisa!"_

" _...!"_

" _Cepat katakan Nagisa! Apa kau tidak-"_

 _*Cup!*_

.

.

.

' _Dan sekarang...'_

 _._

 _._

' _Kau tahu apa balasan dariku bukan?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Kayano?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kayano Kaede –_ gadis manis itu membulatkan mata tatkala kalimat yang dihantarkannya pada _Nagisa_ terputus begitu saja. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna dengan pipi yang dihinggapi rona merah

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir _Nagisa –_ atau dengan kata lain, ia tengah dicium oleh _Nagisa!_

 _Kaede_ benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang, semua perasaannya kecewanya pada _Nagisa_ seakan luntur sepenuhnya saat bibirnya kini merasakan ada yang menabraknya dari depan – membasahi bibir polosnya yang belum pernah dijamah oleh siapapun sebelumnya

" _Mmhh~"_

Meski sedikit mengerang dalam ciumannya, _Kaede_ tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk lepas dari ciuman yang diberikan oleh _Nagisa,_ bibir polosnya seakan ketagihan oleh pagutan yang sedikit diberikan oleh _Nagisa_ –

 _\- yang notabene menciumnya secara tiba-tiba!_

 _*Swuuuush...*_

Angin seakan berdesir dengan kencang, hembusan angin yang begitu sejuk terlihat membawa pergi dedaunan yang terbang entah dibawa kemana, suasana sunyi sepi khas sore hari terasa begitu kental seiring dengan ciuman yang dilepaskan _Nagisa_ pada _Kaede_

" _Na-Nagisa?"_

"Apa hal tadi bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu _Kayano?"_

Dan begitulah – pada akhirnya _Kaede_ tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih senantiasa membasahi kedua pipinya ketika mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh _Nagisa._ Bahkan senyum simpul yang diberikan oleh _Nagisa_ padanya terasa begitu menghangatkan hatinya yang awalnya kecewa

Semua harapan yang hancur itu seakan kembali dibangun didalam hati _Kaede,_ mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa kini dirinya hanyalah milik _Nagisa_ seorang dan _Nagisa_ hanya miliknya seorang – tak ada yang memilikinya kecuali dirinya!

Rona merah hinggap dikedua pipinya, cahaya harapan yang begitu tinggi bersinar dimata _Hazelnya_ dengan senyum yang begitu manis yang terlukis indah diwajah cantiknya – membuat _Nagisa_ terkesiap dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, mencoba menutupi semburat merahnya dari _Kaede_ walau _Kaede_ melihatnya dengan jelas

" _Ne Kayano..."_

" _Um?"_

"Ka-Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Marah?" _Kaede_ memiringkan kepalanya ketika _Nagisa_ mempertanyakan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti "Untuk apa aku marah padamu?"

" _A-Anoo..._ Maksudku ciuman tadi..."

" _Eh?!"_

Wajah keduanya mendadak memerah bak kepiting rebus. Ciuman sebelumnya yang telah mereka lakukan begitu manis dan mereka tidak begitu menyadarinya – mereka hanya bisa memikirkan apa yang mereka rasakan. Dan ketika mereka tersadar mereka telah kehilangan _Ciuman Pertamanya_ masing-masing, mereka berdua menjadi malu untuk bertatap muka

Meski keduanya memalingkan wajah – malu untuk mempertemukan sepasang _Hazel_ dengan iris _Azure_ itu. Namun didalam hati mereka begitu amat senang

Yah... Bagi _Kaede_ tak apa jika _ciuman pertamanya_ diambil oleh _Nagisa –_ toh _Nagisa_ adalah remaja yang ia cintai yang pada akhirnya menjadi kekasihnya beberapa menit yang lalu

Dan _Nagisa?_ Yah itu bisa disebut sebagai _ciuman pertamanya_ namun bisa juga tidak, karena sebelumnya _First-Kiss_ miliknya telah diambil oleh _Bitch-sensei_ yang seenaknya menciumnya tanpa aba-aba hingga membuatnya lemas –

\- namun bagi _Nagisa_ inilah _Ciuman pertamanya –_ dimana ia bisa merasakannya tanpa harus dipaksa maupun terpaksa , dan lebih dari itu ciumannya berakhir pada sosok yang akhirnya menjadi kekasihnya

 _Yaitu Kayano Kaede!_

" _Na-Nagisa!"_

" _Ka-Kayano..."_ kali ini _Nagisa_ mencoba menatap _Kaede,_ kembali mempertemukan sepasang _Azure_ yang ia miliki dengan sepasang _Hazel_ yang _Kaede_ miliki "A-ada apa?"

"Ma-Mau melakukannya lagi?"

"Soal apa?"

" _Ba-Baka!_ Soal _Ciuman_ tadi"

 _*Glek!*_

 _Nagisa_ hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan kasar. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa _Kaede_ bisa seagresif ini meski wajahnya yang terlihat lugu dan polos dengan sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan

Hatinya belum siap untuk hal ini! Hal yang sebelumnya terjadi itu adalah spontanitas yang keluar begitu saja dari dirinya ketika apa yang dikatakan _Kaede_ tidak sejalan dengan apa yang ia katakan

Namun mau tak mau ia harus menuruti apa yang diinginkan gadisnya ini – gadis bersurai hijau yang kini memejamkan mata dengan bibir yang terlihat masih sedikit basah dan tentunya menggoda!

" _Ka-Kayano?_ Kau yakin?"

"Untuk apa aku memejamkan mataku jika aku tidak yakin _Baka!"_

 _Nagisa_ hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan...

Memejamkan matanya menutupi iris _Azure_ yang seindah langit pagi itu, wajahnya makin lama semakin dekat dengan wajah _Kaede_ hingga jarak yang tercipta diantara keduanya hampir hilang sepenuhnya, deru nafas yang memburu terasa begitu hangat oleh keduanya

" _Ka-Kayano? Kau-"_

 _*Cup!*_

Kedua bibir itu menyatu, memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain, membasahi satu sama lain, menikmati tiap detik yang berjalan disela ciuman yang tengah mereka lakukan

 _Ini begitu manis bukan?_

Mereka menikmatinya! Mereka benar-benar menikmatinya! Semua yang telah berlalu seolah hilang begitu saja dan hanya menampilkan mereka berdua. Bahkan saat ini, tiap detik amat begitu berharga bagi keduanya!

Hembusan angin seakan memberi efek yang begitu berarti, membiarkan beberapa detik terakhir disela mereka menikmati ciuman manis mereka, bibir _Nagisa_ yang hangat dipadu dengan milik _Kaede_ yang belum pernah dijamah oleh siapapun menjadi gambaran utama

 _Nagisa_ membuka matanya – mencoba melepaskan ciumannya pada _Kaede._ Awalnya gadis bersurai hijau itu menolak dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkar di leher _Nagisa_ namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah juga

" _Na-Nagisa!"_

" _Ayo pulang, sayang..."_

" _Um! Ayo pulang Nagisa!"_

:

:

:

:

 _ **:: [Fin!] ::**_

:

:

:

:

 _ **:: [Kokuhaku] ::**_

::

 _ **:: [Disclaimer] ::**_

 _Yuusei Matsui_

::

 _ **:: [Genre] ::**_

 _Romance, Friendship, School_

::

 _ **:: [Rating] ::**_

 _T+ for Teen [With Lime Scene]_

::

 _ **:: [Warning] ::**_

 _OOC_ _[?],_ _Typ_ _o[!], Miss-Typo, Bahasa tidak baku, Tanda baca yang cukup berantakan, dan lainnya..._

::

::

::

 _ **:: [A/N] ::**_ _Osu!_ Ketemu lagi dengan saya _Kurosaki Kitahara!_

Oke! kali ini mampir dulu ke _Fandom Kelas Pembunuh_ yang animenya cukup menyita perhatian saya dan bahkan membuat saya terharu pada _Ending_ nya yang begitu amat keren _[Oke! saya sampai-sampai berlinang air mata pas Koro-sensei Mokad beneran!]_

 _Well,_ satu Romance Fic yang berhasil dibuat oleh kerja keras otak dan kedua tangan saya yang berhasil mengetik 6,967k kata ini! Mungkin masih banyak kesalahan disana-sini yang tentunya butuh perhatian lebih dan membutuhkan kritik dan tentunya saran _[Yah... seingat saya belum sempat di check ulang jadi saya rasa masih ada beberapa Typo yang bertebaran]_

Awal-awal ide untuk membuat fic ini muncul ketika saya memberanikan diri untuk _Rewatch Anime Ansatsu Kyoushitsu [Season keduanya saja]_ dan ide untuk membuat fic pun muncul saat salah satu adegan menampilkan _Nagisa_ yang mencium _Kaede [Etto? Episode berapa ya? Episode 15?]_ dan ya! Jadilah Fic ini! _[Toh saya juga suka ama Pairing NagiKae]_

Jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu tentang _Oneshoot_ yang satu ini? Alur ceritanya memang _mainstream_ dan cukup membosankan _[Mungkin?]_ juga _Ending_ yang menurut saya kurang greget. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk meluapkan apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan melalui kolom review!

Oh ya! Tentang _Fic_ saya yang lainnya _[Macam 'Stray Dogs!' dan 'New Line!']_ mungkin membutuhkan waktu untuk update, belakangan _[sekitar seminggu ini]_ saya mengalami sebuah pengalaman yang biasa disebut sebagai _Prakerin – And You Know_ lah! Saya hanya bisa melanjutkan semua seri _Fic_ yang kumiliki di malam hari _[Itupun jika Mood dan ide lagi ada!]_

 _And Then..._ mungkin sampai disini saja pertemuan kita, doakan saja jika lain kali bakalan ada _Oneshot_ yang saya publish suatu saat nanti. Mohon maaf jika ada penyampaian kata yang salah _[Baik ataupun buruknya] Salam~!  
_

 _._

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _\- Sign :: Kurosaki Kitahara_


End file.
